


Warmth

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras Victoria has recently under gone one of the biggest changes in her short life but oddly enough it's the smaller changes that she is struggling with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Warmth

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine.   
Rating: PG  
Set: During the Manga.   
Authoress note: Seras thinks on vampires and what changes and what does not.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

Warmth

Becoming a vampire was a bit like puberty, Seras Victoria had initially laughed at the analogy, all the movies and books she had ever read stated that becoming a vampire was fast, usually painfully abrupt. But now that she had been experiencing the change for herself she could see where her master had made the comparison. The obvious changes happened suddenly and fast, one day she had been human then she had been a vampire, one day she had had eyeteeth then she had had fangs. It reminded her of being young and waking up one day and realising that she had developed a chest almost overnight. But other things happened slower and were less obvious. As a human girl, it had been her waist that had taken a long, long time to become defined. As a fledgling vampire, it was her warmth. Vampires were not warm, but Seras was. Vampires were more like lizards than men when one was thinking of body heat. They made no heat of their own and instead could only produce heat if they were well fed and concentrated on doing so. They could, however, gain warmth in the manner of reptiles. they could leach it from something else. She had watched her master sit next to Integra and after a while Integra would shiver as her heat moved into him through a small point of contact. Alucard loved it. 

Apparently it was one of the very few things he missed about being mortal. He missed being warm and given any opportunity would place himself close to Integra or Walter and slowly leach heat from them. After an hour, they would start to feel a little cold and Alucard would be purring. It wasn’t purring in the sense of cats, but she didn’t know how else to describe the sound he would make; it was a low rumble, contented and completely unconscious. Seras found it amusing to watch, mostly because Integra and Walter tolerated his heat leaching. They seemed to find it an easy kindness to give the ancient monster. She had asked them about it once when she was feeling brave and a little intrusive. Walter had smiled and made jokes about never letting the vampire sleep next to him. Apparently her master had a habit of curling close to warmth in his sleep. Walter had woken with severe pins and needles and a cold. Integra had been less amusing. she claimed to find it sad that Alucard missed something that was so very human. To Integra, his want of warmth made him vulnerable. But it also made him tangible. he became less of a monster for having such a simple want. Integra had smiled a little and had said something Seras doubted she would ever forget. 

“He is physically colder than any other I have or ever shall meet,” she looked a little distant. “But he is warmer to me than any man I have met.” 

Seras wondered how long it would take her to lose her heat. She was already a degree or so colder than she had once been. So she had decided to make the best of it while she still had it. She formed a plan. They were returning from a mission when she finally plucked up the courage to actually go through with her little idea. The mission had involved some travel and Integra had requested that Alucard accompany them on the train they had taken. Hellsing had rented the entire train, and although it was not a large train it still felt somewhat extravagant to Seras. but she understood the need for privacy. She had been invited by Integra to join her in the front cart which unlike the rest of the train actually looked like a proper first class train cart. It was a dining cart and Seras smiled at the somewhat subtle irony. The rest of the train consisted of a somewhat banged up cart with seating for the men and another plain cart for the weaponry and other assorted ‘luggage’. Integra sat with Walter discussing the mission over tea, a small glass of brandy and a selection of finger foods that Walter had produced from nowhere. Alucard sat dozing a few seats behind them. he had grumbled considerably about having to travel in such a slow manner but had been placated when Integra had growled at him. Deciding that now was as good a time as any Seras sat down next to him. He opened an eye half mast to glance at her, she smiled at him hoping she came off relaxed but from the resulting expression he made she knew she must have come off manic. He closed his eyes again after a moment and settled more comfortably in his seat. Seras smiled to herself watching him before leaning a bit closer to him. He opened an eye again and looked tiredly confused. She just grinned and shifted so she was leaning on his arm. She felt odd, she had done this before with boyfriends past. Used them as pillows on long trips, but this was a bit unusual. Her master seemed to silently agree with her for he tensed and for a moment she thought he would push her away. But then he surprised her by slumping further into the chair, bringing his shoulder down lower so it would be more comfortable for her to rest against. She smiled and took the invitation, after a moment or two she felt him settle and rest his head against hers. 

“Thank you,” she breathed and waited. Half an hour later she was starting to feel a little cold but he was purring and the cold didn’t seem to matter. 

End

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
